beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Rock Leone 145WB
Rock Leone 145WB is a Defense-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fusion. It is owned by Kyoya Tategami and its evolution is Fang Leone 130W²D. Special Moves *'Lion Gale Force-Wall': Kyoya's first finishing move in the anime and manga is Windstorm Wall (獅子暴風壁, Shishi Boufuuheki) Kyoya first used this attack in chapter 2 of the manga, and on Episode 2 of the anime. *'Lion 100 Fang Fury': Kyoya's second finishing move in the anime is One Hundred Fierce Fangs (獅子百烈牙, Shishi Hyaku Retsuga) Kyoya first used this attack on Episode 3 (anime) *'Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance': Kyoya's third finishing move in the anime is Wind Fang War Dance (獅子風牙乱舞, Shishi Fuugarappu '') Kyoya first used this attack on Episode 9 (anime). *'King Lion Tearing Blast: Kyoya's fourth finishing move in the anime is '''Erupting Storm (獅子王爆風破, Shishiou Bakufuuha) Kyoya first used this attack on Episode 10 (anime). *'Mountain-slicing Breaker': Kyoya's second finishing move in the manga is Mountain-slicing Breaker (獅子崩山破,Houzanha) Kyoya's first used this attack in Chapter 10 of the manga. *'Ultimate Storm': Kyoya's third finishing move in the manga is Ultimate Storm (究極双嵐撃(アルティメットストーム),Arutimetto Sutoomu) Kyoya first used this attack, along with Ginga in Chapter 13 of the manga. It is referred to as a "Joint Spin Move" (合体転技, Gattai Tengi). *'King Lion Furious Blast Shot': Kyoya's fifth finishing move in the anime is Erupting Fierce Bullet (獅子爆風激烈弾, Shishi bakufuu gekiretsu dan) Kyoya first used this attack on Episode 49. This is also Kyoya's most powerful move. *'True Lion Gale Force Wall': Kyoya's sixth finishing move in the anime is True Lion Gale Force wall ''(Shin Shishi Boufuhekki) Kyoya first used this attack in episode 72'' Other Versions *'''Clay Leone DF145WB –Random Booster Light Vol.1 Mad Cancer CH120FS (Purple) *'Wind Leone D125HF' –Random Booster Light Vol.1 Mad Cancer CH120FS (Blue) *'Mad Leone 145B' –Random Booster Light Vol.1 Mad Cancer CH120FS (Yellow) *'Heat Leone D125FS' –Random Booster Light Vol.2 Wind Aquario 100HF/S (Sky Blue) *'Mad Leone 145FS' –Random Booster Light Vol.2 Wind Aquario 100HF/S (Pale Orange) *'Heat Leone H145S' –Random Booster Light Vol.3 Clay Aries ED145B (Transparent Black) *'Dark Leone C145B' –Random Booster Vol.3 Stardust Pegasis(Dark Purple) *'Counter Leone D125B' - Metal Fight Beyblade Gachinko Stadium (Wii) (Clear parts, Green Counter Metal Wheel) *'Rock Leone 145WB' - Faceoff: Lion Gale Force Wall (Painted Parts, Green Clear Wheel) *'Storm Leone 100HF' - Faceoff: Red Horn Uppercut (Painted Parts, Purple Clear Wheel) Gallery Leone_Anime.PNG|Rock Leone 145WB in the anime. Rock Leone Shiny.gif|Rock Leone 145WB shining (Click the image) RockLeone_MANGA.PNG|Rock Leone 145WB in the manga. MFB Lion.png|Rock Leone's beast. LeoneRecolor.png|Rock Leone Recolor LeoneEnglish .jpg|Rock Leone's English Box LeoneJapanese .jpg|Rock Leone's Japanese Box RockLeonePieces.jpg|Rock Leone 145WB pieces. KvsDaR.jpg|Rock Leone vs. Dan and Reiki's Beyblades. PvsL.jpg|Storm Pegasus trying to stop Rock Leone's attack. 27691-396.jpg 27687-400.jpg 27782-305.jpg hjdsdsfkmyhjnhn.jpg 17393-18.jpg 27820-267.jpg 27803-284.jpg 27390-234.jpg 27838-249.jpg 27831-256.jpg 22281-97.jpg 22284-94.jpg 16602-402.jpg 16616-388.jpg 16623-381.jpg gf.JPG Leone.jpg|Rock Leone 1niajisamoraleonecapricornisbetter.png|The electronic version of Rock Leone lrg-1476-75.jpg Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Defense Type Category:Team Wild Fang Category:Metal Saga